helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Itoshiki Anata
しき |Cover = ShiningItoshikiAnata-r.jpg |Caption = |type = Single |artist = Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto |album = Country Musume Daizenshuu ② |released = August 4, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single |length = 11:01 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Country Musume Singles Chronology |Last1 = Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ 6th major single (2003) |Next1 = Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ collaboration single (2007) }} Shining Itoshiki Anata (シャイニング 愛しき貴方; Lovely You Shining) is Country Musume's 7th major label single, 11th single overall, and their last as Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto. It was released on August 4, 2004. The title track appears on the albums Petit Best 5, Country Musume Daizenshuu ②, and Country Musume Mega Best. It is Country Musume's lowest selling single. Tracklist #Shining Itoshiki Anata #DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu (DON’T STOP 恋愛中; Don't Stop in the Middle of Love) (2004 Version) (T&C Bomber cover) #Shining Itoshiki Anata (Instrumental) Featured Members *Country Musume **Asami (Last Single) **Satoda Mai **Miuna (Last Single) *Morning Musume **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki Single Information ;Shining Itoshiki Anata *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Music Video: Kubo Shigeaki *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu (2004 Version) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Performances TV Performances ;Shining Itoshiki Anata * 2004-08-01 Hello! Morning * 2004-08-05 AX MUSIC TV * 2004-08-12 Utaban Concert Performances ;Shining Itoshiki Anata *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" - Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ *Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ *GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ - Fujimoto Miki *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live- Aa! *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Sugaya Risako, Oda Sakura *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Country Girls *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Yamazaki Yuhane, Doi Rena, Yamada Ichigo, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ - Country Girls Event Performances ;Shining Itoshiki Anata *S/mileage Kyuujitsu Club2 -Anata no Egao ni Aemasuyouni in Izu- - Fukuda Kanon *S/mileage Birthday Event 2014 "Nakanishi Kana & Wada Ayaka" - Nakanishi Kana *♡Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai♡ ~Otomomochi Zenin Shuugou 2015~ - Tsugunaga Momoko (featuring Tasaki Asahi on piano) *Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ - Oda Sakura *Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! - Country Girls *Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 - Takagi Sayuki *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Tsugunaga Momoko Memorial Event Momogatari - Tsugunaga Momoko *Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2018 - Inoue Rei Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 16,450 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shining Itoshiki Anata, DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu (2004 Version) cs:Shining Itoshiki Anata da:Shining Itoshiki Anata de:Shining Itoshiki Anata es:Shining Itoshiki Anata fr:Shining Itoshiki Anata it:Shining Itoshiki Anata ja:シャイニング 愛しき貴方 Category:2004 Singles Category:Country Girls Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Country Girls Member Category:Lowest Ranking Single